


Alcanzando el cielo

by LindAngeL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindAngeL/pseuds/LindAngeL
Summary: “No fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa y aun así llorabas en secreto… no lo merecías, tú eras inocente y aun así sufriste… Hermanito, mi dulce y pequeño hermanito, por favor, por favor…perdóname… pequeña ave pronto tomare tu mano y volaremos juntos… alcanzando el cielo…la dulce libertad.”





	Alcanzando el cielo

 

_Libre…_

 

“No fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa y aun así llorabas en secreto… no lo merecías, tú eras inocente y aun así sufriste… Hermanito, mi dulce y pequeño hermanito, por favor, por favor…perdóname… pequeña ave pronto tomare tu mano y volaremos juntos…  ** _alcanzando el cielo_** …la dulce libertad.”

 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado aquella casa, ¿Cuánto?, tal vez uno, dos, no, fueron tres, tres años, si, habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vi a madre y a padre, habían pasado tres años desde que me fui de allí, ese día madre lloro y a padre ni siquiera le importo, aunque realmente no me interesaba lo que él pensara, pero al menos, tenía un tenue deseo de que me detuviera, de que me parara como lo intento madre… ya que si por lo menos me decía una palabra, un “quédate”, lo hubiera hecho, pero no por él, tampoco por ella, lo hubiera hecho por la pequeña ave que vive encerrada en aquella solitaria jaula, si él me hubiera dicho quédate, hubiera hecho una locura, pero, hubiera tenido la oportunidad, la pequeña oportunidad… de dejarlo libre…  

 

_Mi hermano, mi dulce hermano…_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La primera vez que lo vi, yo tan solo era un niño de cuatro años, que estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco, ese día papa traía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita de un leve color celeste en sus brazos, yo estaba viendo televisión y al escuchar la puerta abrirse Salí corriendo a la entrada, a abrazarlo, a darle la bienvenida como siempre solía hacerlo, pero…

 

_Si, supongo que desde ese día todo cambio…_

 

-¡Papa, papa! – Salí corriendo, quería verlo, jugar con él, como siempre lo hacía luego del trabajo, pero… pero cuando lo vi allí, parado en la entrada con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, con su mirada perdida, viendo intensamente aquello que sostenía tan fuerte mientras sonreía empapado de agua, mojado, producto de la intensa lluvia que se tornaba afuera - ¿Papa? – susurre, teniéndole miedo a su presencia por primera vez en mi corta vida, era leve, pero era miedo.

 

Madre, quien al no escuchar las abundantes risas de siempre, vino a ver que sucedía, preocupa del silencio - ¿Cariño? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente, él ni siquiera se inmuto – Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – Estaba levemente alterada al no obtener respuesta alguna, entonces fijo su vista en el pequeño bulto que se comenzaba a revolver levemente en los brazos de papa - ¿Q-Que es eso? – pregunto nerviosa, levemente temblando, no lo supe identificar en ese momento pero, ella tenía miedo, tenía miedo, pero yo no, en mi pequeña mente de niño, la inocencia era lo que más amaba, en ese entonces la solución a la pregunta de mama llego a mí, rápido, fugaz, errónea, y solo cabía una respuesta.

 

Comencé a sonreír, emocionado, feliz - ¡Papa! ¿Me compraste una mascota? – pregunte, aunque mi tonta pregunta no estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad.

 

Él, luego de un largo silencio, por fin reacciono al escucharme, alzo su rostro, serio, pero luego sonrío, sonrió, pero esa no era la sonrisa que él siempre tenía al llegar, la que siempre me dedicaba, esta era diferente, esta daba miedo, no pude evitar temblar al sentir su penetrante mirada en mi mientras me sonreía…

 

_Ni siquiera lo esperaba, pero, pero ese día, ese fue el verdadero día en que… papa murió…_

 

Junto al sonido de un trueno, junto al sonido de la lluvia, junto al sonido de viento chocar contra los árboles, un llanto se escuchó por primera vez en mucho tiempo en aquella casa, mama llevo sus manos a su boca, papa dejo de sonreír y por un momento, por un pequeño momento vi tristeza, una insoportable tristeza en su mirada, el llanto no cesaba, no lo comprendía, todo fue tan rápido, mama corrió hasta papa, llenándolo de preguntas que el no contesto, el solo le dio el bulto a mama “Cuídalo por favor” susurro y luego se retiró a su cuarto, a cambiarse de ropa, mama rápidamente corrió hasta mi habitación, yo la seguí, vi con sorpresa desde el marco de mi puerta como colocaba en mi cama y secaba a un pequeño bebe, luego le puso una de mis antiguas camisas, de esas que ya no me daban y que planeábamos regalar, el pequeño había parado de llorar cuando ella lo comenzó a acunar entre sus brazos, meciéndolo y cantándole para que se durmiera, no supe cuánto había pasado, cuando al fin él bebe se durmió y yo comenzaba a bostezar.

 

Ella lo coloco en mi cama, acomódalo, rodeándole de almohadas para que no se callera al suelo, luego me vio mientras me sobaba los ojos y bostezaba levemente - Hijo, ven, ven duerme junto a el – dijo llamándome con la mano.

 

-Si… - susurre levemente, me cambie de ropa y me metí en la cama al lado del bebe, la habitación estaba oscura, no podía verlo bien, pero si lo sentía, sentía su leve y cálida presencia junto a mí.

 

-Cuídalo, yo iré a hablar con tu padre, ¿De acurdo? – Me dijo dulcemente, yo solo susurre nuevamente un leve “si” – Descansa, mañana tienes que ir a clase – beso mi frente y se fue, cerrando despacio la puerta.

 

Yo, a pesar de tener mucho sueño, no podía dormir, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era ese pequeño, así que despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido me levante de la cama y camine en puntillas hasta la habitación de mama y papa, cuando llegue escuche que papa recién salía del baño, luego de rato mama hablo.

 

-¿Qué sucedió, Haru? ¿De quién es ese pequeño? – pregunto dulcemente.

 

Papa contesto luego de un pequeño silencio – El… ese bebe… ese bebe era de mi hermana… ella… ella acaba de…acaba de morir – no supe identificar su tono de voz, y sé que mama tampoco.

 

-Es de… ¿ese bebe es de Ao-chan? – Pregunto sorprendida - Pe-pero ella no estaba embara-

 

-No, no es de Ao… es de mi otra hermana…

 

\- ¿Otra hermana? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

-…Era de la hija que mi padre rechazo.

 

-¿Qué? Yo… yo no sabía eso…

 

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y es mejor así…

 

-Pero…

 

-¡Elena! – Grito enojado – por favor para, ya no me preguntes más, por favor – esta vez su voz había sonado triste – Desde ahora, ese pequeña será nuestro hijo, nosotros lo cuidaremos, nada más importa.

 

-… Si, lo cuidare como mi propio hijo – dijo mama despacito.

 

-Bien, vayamos a dormir, tenemos que descansar.

 

-Si…

 

Luego de eso fui a mi habitación, sorprendido, pero feliz, tenía un hermanito, un hermanito con quien jugar siempre.

 

_Si, él era mi hermanito, mi dulce hermanito…_

 

Esa noche, la primera vez que dormí junto a él, cuando intente tomar su rostro el tomo mi dedo con su pequeña y suave manito, sujetándolo fuertemente, sin querer soltarme, y se sentía tan bien, era cálida y muy pequeña, era agradable y envuelto en esa dulce calidez, envuelto en su dulce aroma, me quede dormido…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Solté una pequeña risita, mientras seguía caminando rumbo a mi destino, recordando, recordando, recordando para no olvidarlo, no aun…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Desde ese día mama lo cuido como su propio hijo, y yo, como mi pequeño hermanito, a quien debía cuidar y proteger…

 

_Debía…_

 

Aunque, también desde ese día papa cambio mucho, ya no venía pronto a casa, ya casi no lo veía, y en los leves momentos que lograba verlo, él era frio, distante, y a mí, poco a poco me dejo de importar lo que hacía, lo único que me importaba era él, mi hermanito. Él ya tenía cinco años, y siempre que yo salía de la escuela y llegaba a casa, jugaba con él, jugábamos, le leía cuentos mientras él me veía con brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, le contaba mis días en la en la escuela, como me iba día a día, y él me escuchaba atentamente con su carita asombrada, me veía como su héroe, lo sacaba al jardín, le enseñaba las flores, las mariposas, los árboles, el cielo, todo lo que sus pequeños ojitos de niño alcanzaran a ver, todo, todo él lo veía con asombro, ilusión, deseo e inocencia.

 

_Inocencia… Que hermosa palabra…_

 

-Her…hermano… algún día, qui-quiero ser como tú – el brillo en sus ojos, su sincera sonrisa y su mirada decisiva, se me hacían lo más hermoso del mundo, sin poder evitarlo bese su frentecita, abrazándolo fuertemente, sin querer soltarlo.

 

Sonreí, me reí suavemente de su hermosa personalidad – Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho – comencé a repartir pequeños besos en su carita, haciéndolo sonrojar.

 

-Her-hermano… - dijo con su suave y dulce voz, aquella voz que tanto me encantaba, cual canto de sirena, cual canto de un ave alegre al volar libre.

 

-Lo siento – me aparte de él y revolví sus suaves cabellos – Es solo que eres tan lindo – dije sonriéndole – que no me pude… - sentí una presencia observándonos, y al apartar mi vista a la ventana de la casa vi la silueta de alguien, que al verme se ocultó rápidamente tras las cortinas.

 

-Her-hermano, ¿T-te pasa al-algo? – pregunto al verme ver fijamente ese lugar.

 

Yo negué con mi cabeza, sonriéndole nuevamente - …No, no es nada, no te preocupes – bese su cabecita.

 

_…Mi pequeño… esa fue la primera vez que te mentí… Y ahora… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ya me faltaba poco para llegar, estaba sentado en el metro, esperando llegar a la siguiente parada, el metro iba rápido, pero para mí el tiempo siempre fue lento sin ti, una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en mis labios, mientras recordaba el inicio de mi tortura, de nuestra tortura.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-¡Felicidades! – grite al verlo levantarse, pues desde siempre él y yo dormíamos en la misma cama, en la misma habitación, como dos almas sin querer ser separadas, dos almas unidas que buscan el amor mutuo entre ambas, abrazándonos para darnos calor.

 

-¿Eh? ¿P-porque? – pregunto sobándose sus ojitos con sus manos, aun con sueño.

 

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas?

 

El negó, ladeando su cabecita, con un adorable puchero en su rostro, si, aún tenía esa hermosa actitud de un niño pequeño, ese toque infantil, como si aún tuviese cinco años.

 

-Tonto – dije burlón – hoy cumples 8 años.

 

Sonrió a mas no poder, ladeando levemente su cabecita – ¡Gra-gracias her-mano! – me abrazo fuertemente.

 

-Sí, si – dije correspondiendo su abrazo mientras reía suavemente - Mama dijo que te prepararía un pastel.

 

-¡Yu-yupi! ¡Pas-tel, pas-pastel, pas-tel!

 

-Pero dijo que te bañaras y arreglaras, porque iremos a jugar al parque – sonreí.

 

-¡Sí! – dijo y corrió a bañarse, a el de verdad le gustaba salir, aunque, él no fue a la escuela, pues era cierto que tenía una voz muy dulce y linda pero, desde pequeño tenía un problema del habla, el tartamudea, no podía hablar muy bien, y el primer día que fue a la escuela, todos sus compañeros se le burlaron, no era su culpa aquel “defecto”, él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aun así ellos fueron crueles y se le burlaron, el vino llorando y mama lo consoló, diciéndole que estaba bien, que ya no regresaría allí, que ella lo cuidaría y aprendería en casa, con ella, aunque la verdad era que él siempre estaba afuera del jardín, viendo el cielo mientras me esperaba.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_-“Her-hermano, al-algún día, al-gun día me-me gus-taria poder volar_

 

_-¿Volar? ¿Para qué?_

 

_Soltó una pequeña risilla infantil – Pa-para alcanzar la-las nubes, ¿T-te imaginas? D-de seguro, d-de seguro allá arri-arriba no existe el do-dolor…”_

 

Pare mi caminar, apretando levemente mis puños, viendo aquel hermoso cielo azul que me recordaba tanto a él, mi hermanito, mi dulce hermanito, ¿Qué fue lo que te han hecho ese par de monstruos? ¿Por qué es que no me di cuenta de todo lo que has sufrido desde tan pequeño?

 

_-Perdóname… perdóname, por favor, perdóname…Tetsuya… perdóname, porque el peor de todos… fui yo, al ignorar, al no querer ver la realidad… fui yo… el que más daño te hizo…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luego de ver como entraba a su baño, suspire, me levante de la cama, y a paso lento fui hacia la cocina, pero al momento de abrirla puerta, escuche los sollozos de mama.

 

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! – grito exaltada, iba a entrar ver que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces ella continuo – ¡Ese bastardo se tiene que largar de aquí! ¡No lo quiero ver!

 

-¿De qué habla? – me pregunte, con la leve sospecha de tener la respuesta a mi propia pregunta.

 

-Yo me hare cargo de él, so- esa era papa, pero fue interrumpido.

 

-¡No! ¡Lo quiero fuera ahora mismo! – Al abrir la puerta me vio con pánico en sus ojos - ¿Hijo? ¿Q-que haces aquí? – Pregunto nerviosa - ¿Escuchaste algo? – tomo mis hombros, empezando a sacudirme, ella no era así, no era así, y su comportamiento me daba miedo.

 

-M-Mama, me haces daño…- susurre asustado.

 

Ella paro, viéndome nerviosa, luego me abrazo, como si tuviese miedo de perderme – Hijo… - susurro.

 

Entonces pregunte, con miedo e impaciencia – M-mama ¿A qué te refieres con irse? ¿E-Estaban hablando de-

 

-De nada, de nada importante, tú no te preocupes de nada – contesto ella, el solo miraba, con desinterés, como si nosotros no le importásemos.

 

-Pero…

 

-Anda, ve a tu cuarto, papa y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar – me soltó, y yo, como si fuese un títere obedecí, ese fue el primer error que cometí.

 

_El primero de muchos…_

 

El día restante fue raramente tranquilo, en la mañana mama había salido, en la mesa había dejado un pequeño pastel, que comí junto a Tetsuya, mi hermanito, note su mirada triste al ver que mama no estaba, pero luego me sonrió comiendo su pastel, en la tarde jugamos juntos, le cante feliz cumpleaños varias ese día, mientras que me sonreía dulcemente, diciéndome una y otra vez “Gracias”, en la noche… en la noche dormimos juntos, abrazados como siempre, con la gran necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado, junto a mí, la necesidad de nunca soltarlo.

 

_Esa…Esa fue la última vez que dormimos juntos, que nos abrazamos, la última vez que sentí su calor, su agradable calidez, su respiración, que revolví sus suaves cabellos celestes, que aspire su aroma, tu aroma, el dulce aroma que desprendía todo tu ser, fue la última vez que vi tus hermosos ojos color cielo… Tú eras mi cielo, eras mi todo…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No lo note, más cuando ya no podía parar, que mientras veía el cielo, parado en la calle, silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, resbalando mis mejillas, Si, este día, este día el cielo era más hermoso que nunca, era realmente hermoso, porque te podía ver en él, porque me recordaba a tus ojos, tu sonrisa, porque me recordaba a ti… porque me recordaba a ti fue que en medio de lágrimas sonreí como un tonto, un tonto que se sentía vacío sin tu presencia, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado de saber que pronto ya nada mas importaría, que pronto todo este tormento acabaría.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, ya era un poco tarde, ese día era sábado, por ende no tenía clases, tenía planeado pasar todo el día junto a el, pero cuando palmee la cama Tetsuya no estaba allí, fue ahí que me comencé a desesperar, recordando lo que mi mama había dicho el día de ayer, abrí los ojos de golpe, me levante rápidamente de la cama y corrí, corrí hacia mi madre, en busca de Tetsuya, Mi Tetsuya.

 

-Mama – dije al verla en la mesa del comedor, sentada y en silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos – Mama - volví a llamarla, acercándome a ella, mama lentamente comenzó a girar su rostro, viéndome fijamente, note el rojo en sus ojos, había llorado, quizás muchas veces, trague saliva al verla, nervioso.

 

-Hijo… - ella finalmente decidió hablarme, aunque no esperaba lo que me diría – desde mañana… desde mañana te iras a vivir con tus tíos por un tiempo – dijo seria, viéndome fijamente, yo estaba boquiabierto, aquello no me lo esperaba.

 

_No quería irme… no quería separarme de ti… pero en ese entonces… en ese entonces yo era tan débil…_

 

-Pero

 

-¡No hay peros! – grito enojada – Entiéndelo, solo será por un pequeño tiempo, luego podrás regresar, ve… ve a alistar tus cosas – dijo más calmada.

 

Sentí miedo, era la primera vez que veía a mama así, y eso me daba miedo, tomando valor, dije – E-Está bien, iré, pero… pero dime ¿En dónde está Tetsuya?

 

Ella chasqueo su lengua al escuchar el nombre de mi hermanito, fastidiada – Eso no te incumbe…

 

-¡Si me incumbe! – grite, perdiendo la paciencia, quería verlo, por lo menos despedirme - ¡Él es mi hermanito!

 

-JA…Jajaja – Comenzó a reír, como si lo que si lo que hubiera dicho era una especie de broma – Él es solo un bastardo… - susurro, aunque lo oí perfectamente – No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, mientras que no estés yo lo cuidare – aquello fue sarcasmo, fue mentira, lo sabía porque arrastraba sus palabras – pero, si te atreves a desafiarme o no cumplir mis órdenes, ese mocoso se ira de la casa – dijo entre risas entrecortadas, para ella eso era gracioso, pensé que estaba bromeando, pero por su mirada, por su mirada supe que hablaba enserio, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Quién era ella? Ella en apariencia era idéntica a mama, pero… pero ella no era mama, no lo era, no lo era, mama era cálida, mama era alegre, comprensiva, cariñosa… ella no era mama, si ella no era mama ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba mi mama?

 

Entonces llore, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llore, llore mientras veía a aquella mujer con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro, no quería que lo botaran, no quería que se deshaga de él, no tuve más opción, más opción que aceptar sus órdenes. Salí corriendo en busca de mi hermano, revise toda la casa, pero no lo encontré, no lo encontré, desesperado Salí afuera, busque en el parque, busque en las tiendas, pregunte en varias casa, pregunte a varias personas, pero todo era igual, donde fuese mi hermano, mi pequeño hermanito no estaba, poco a poco el sol se ocultó, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia, con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, fui corriendo nuevamente a casa, con la pequeña ilusión de verlo nuevamente allí, en mi cuarto, sentado en mi cama, con su inocente sonrisa, con sus hermosos, como cada vez que regresaba a casa después de clases diciendo con su dulce voz “Bi-Bienvenido a ca-casa her-hermano”, lo quería ver, lo quería ver, lo quería ver, abrasarlo y repartir bezos en su pequeño rostro, decirle una y otra vez “estoy en casa” contarle como me fue en clases, ver la ilusión en sus ojos, mientras que deseaba intensamente que el día nunca acabe, pero, pero… cuando regrese a casa, cuando subí las escaleras a mi cuarto, cuando la puerta… la cama estaba vacía, el cuarto tan solitario, él no estaba, él no estaba allí, y nuevamente llore, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cansado de tanto correr, cansado de no poder verlo.

 

Mama me veía desde el marco de la puerta, con una cara de indiferencia, seguramente riéndose de mí, riéndose de mi debilidad, riéndose porque ella había ganado – Si quieres volver a verlo, haz lo que te dije – dijo fría y se fue. Ese mismo día hice mi maleta y a la mañana siguiente papa me llevo donde mis tíos, el viaje fue largo y muy silencioso, fue realmente incomodo estar allí con él, cuando finalmente llegamos fue un alivio, mis tíos me recibieron, papa solo dijo un frio “Adiós” y se fue.

 

_Mama te echaba la culpa a ti de sus problemas…papa me la echaba a mi…_

 

Durante ese tiempo, mis tíos fueron muy amables y buenos, me inscribieron en un colegio que quedaba cerca de su casa, después de todo, apenas las clases habían empezado hace un mes, así que inscribirme no fue muy complicado que digamos, allí hice muchos amigos, amigos que siempre estaban allí para mí, pero a pesar de aquello, a pesar de que habían pasado tres meses yo no podía, ni quería olvidar a Tetsuya, pero, pero de repente, el tiempo paro frente a mis ojos cuando lo vi entrar al salón, él era el “niño nuevo”, era verdaderamente hermoso, incluso en ese momento llegue a pensar que era aún más hermoso que Tetsuya, pero la verdad era que me recordaba a él y al mismo tiempo me hacia olvidarlo, su nombre era Ryou Sakurai, sus ojos y su cabello eran de color chocolate, era pequeño y muy amable, desde el primer día que vino fuimos amigos y con el pasar del tiempo fuimos algo más, recuerdo que fuimos amigos durante medio año, y en ese tiempo, me empecé a sentir algo raro por él, y al verlo junto a otro chico me enojaba, así que un día como cualquiera, mientras regresábamos del colegio, me le confesé, le dije como me sentía junto a él, le dije que no soportaba verlo junto al tonto de Imayoshi, el sonrió, y me contesto dulcemente junto a una pequeña risilla.

 

-Es curioso, yo siento lo mismo – Si, desde ese día fuimos “novios”, desde ese día, desde ese día la existencia de mi hermano en mi mente se volvió completamente nula, durante ese tiempo me olvide de que siquiera existía, olvide, olvide a mi hermano sin siquiera darme cuenta, porque quizás, desde un principio, desde un principio ese amable y sonriente chico me recordaba a mi hermano, tal vez, solo tal vez, fue un remplazo de Tetsuya, un remplazo que inconscientemente busque para no sentirme tan solo. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ya casi llegaba, solo un poco más para pisar nuevamente aquella casa que tanto odio, un poco más para volver a vera madre, un poco más para volver a ver a padre, un poco más para volver a verlo de nuevo… oh, vi mi reflejo en la puerta de cristal de una de las tiendas que solía visitar con frecuencia, vi como iba vestido, vi mi chaleco, mi pantalón, mi corbata, mis zapatos, si, definitivamente el color negro no me favorece.

 

_El día era perfecto… el día era alegre y la ocasión también, porque después de tantos años, después de tantos años finalmente eres libre… vuela pequeña avecita… vuela hacia el cielo que tanto amas…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Habían pasado tres años desde que había empezado a vivir con mis tíos, tres años que llevaba junto a Ryou, tres años de alegría junto a buenas personas, tres años de alegría, pero con un profundo vacío en mi pecho.

 

_Por favor, por favor hermosa ilusión, no hagas que la realidad me golpee muy duro…_

 

-Ahh! – Dijo triste Ryou – No puedo creer que tengas que regresar a tu casa, realmente te extrañare mucho – tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

-Bueno, mama me dijo que cuando cumpliera los 15 tendría que regresar a casa, así que lo siento – limpie sus ojitos con mis dedos, luego bese suavemente su mejilla – enserio lo siento Ryou, te extrañare mucho – tome su rostro y bese su frente.

 

-Es-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo, tu mama debe de extrañarte mucho, así creo que está bien que regreses a casa – dijo comprensivo.

 

-Bueno, entonces, supongo que este es el adiós – suspire triste.

 

-Si – me abrazo, yo correspondí su abrazo, lo abrace fuertemente y luego de un largo rato, tomar su mentón con una de mis manos, levante su rostro y le di un profundo beso en los labios, ese sería nuestro último encuentro.

 

-Adiós, Ryou.

 

-Adiós, cuídate mucho – y salió corriendo.

 

Ese mismo día me despide de mis tíos, me despedí de mis amigos, de mis maestros, me despide de ese cálido lugar, ese mismo día papa me recogió en su carro, llegamos a casa de noche, mama me recibió con un pequeño pastel, me invadió de besos y abrazos, palabras bonitas, y un “Bienvenido a casa” Todo era normal, el tiempo transcurrió normal, como si nada faltase, como si nadie faltase, como si el nombre “Tetsuya” nunca hubiese existido, como si se hubiese borrado de mi mente, y así paso un año, en ese año volví a mi antiguo colegio, con mis antiguos amigos y uno que otro nuevo, sí, todo era normal, pero aún seguía sintiendo un gran vacío en pecho, y así fue hasta que… hasta que una noche, me quede despierto hasta muy tarde, haciendo un deber que no había hecho en la tarde por ir a pasear con mis amigos, cuando finalmente lo acabe, estaba sediento y fui abajo, a la cocina por un vaso de agua, eran las 11 de la noche, por lo que supuse que nadie estaría despierto a tal hora, pero cuando estaba tomando el agua, escuche un ruido proveniente del estudio de papa, pensé que era un intruso, un ladrón, así que deje el vaso de agua medio lleno en el mesón de la cocina y silenciosamente me dirigí hacia donde vino el ruido, pero no había nada, ni nadie, curioso entre allí, pues desde mi llegada no había pisado siquiera ese lugar, mama dijo que no podía entrar, puesto que ahí papa trabajaba y no quería ser molestado ni que desarreglaran sus documentos, seguramente no hubiese entrado de no ser por una extraña curiosidad que se instalaba en mi pecho, cuando entre note algo raro, atrás del escritorio, una pequeña parte de la alfombra roja de debajo estaba alzada, tal vez habría algún animal metido allí, tal vez debería sacarlo, así que alce despacio la alfombre y cuando lo hice vi una pequeña manecilla, allí había una puerta pequeña, cosa que me intrigo, no pude evitarlo, en silencio levante la puerta, estaba abierta y no pesaba mucho, pero hacia un pequeño chillido al abrirla, el ruido que escuche hace un rato, alguien estaba abajo, vi las escaleras hacia abajo y no dude en bajar olvidándome totalmente de cerrar la puerta, al bajar completamente, vi que todo estaba oscuro, acepto una pequeña parte, pues era un largo y estrecho pasillo, a la izquierda solo había una pared, pero a la derecha había una puerta, y abajo, en el pequeño espacio de esta se apreciaba una luz tenue, seguramente una lámpara encendida, despacio y sigilosamente camine hacia allí, la puerta estaba entreabierta, solo la empuje un poquito, un poquito, tal vez no debí haber hecho eso tal vez no, pero no me arrepiento de aquello, no lo note, no lo note pero lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos, allí estaba, allí estaba de lo que me había olvidado, allí estaba el causante del vacío en mi pecho…   

 

-Tetsuya… - susurre, viendo al pequeño que lloraba sin control, viendo al pequeño que suplicaba que parase, con su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, sollozando, hipando, gritando, temblando siendo salvajemente penetrado por aquel hombre que creía bueno, mi padre… el, él estaba violando a Tetsuya, la luz de la lámpara era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cada detalle de aquel cruel acto quede impregnado en mis ojos y memoria, él estaba allí, lo había recordado, lo había encontrado, y lo único que podía hacer era verlo llorar, quería detenerlo, quería golpearlo, quería matarlo, pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y yo me sentía inútil, incapaz de hacer algo útil, fue entonces que el con su cabecita boca abajo, levanto su rostro hacia mí, el me vio, su cara era un mar de lágrimas, se notaba la tristeza en aquellos hermosos pedazos de cielo, también se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro, moviendo levemente sus labios susurro algo mientras que con esfuerzo extendió su pequeño brazo hacía, abriendo su mano, su pequeña mano, tratando de alcanzarme inútilmente, aquello lo susurro, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

 

-“Hermano, sálvame por favor” – Maldita sea, maldita sea, mi mente repetía una y otra vez y cuando estaba a punto de entrar una mano me jalo hacia atrás, caí de espaldas al frio suelo, golpeando fuertemente mi cabeza.

 

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí? – la oí decir, era mi madre.

 

-Yo – Ni siquiera termine de decir, cuando ella me jalo bruscamente de vuelta hacia arriba, me aventó al suelo – Ve a la cocina – la mire con enojo -¡Que vayas a la cocina! – grito enojada, quería explicaciones, no tuve más opción que ir allí, la vi cerrar la puerta y ocultarla con la alfombra, ella camino detrás de mí – Siéntate – y así lo hice, sentándome en la mesa, ella hiso lo mismo y se sentó frente a mí.

 

-Dime… dime ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – dije con reproche.

 

Fue ahí que me entere de todo, ella ni siquiera negó algo, ni siquiera me invento una excusa o una historia falsa, simplemente me conto todo, el por qué odiaba a Tetsuya, por lo que paso mi pequeño hermanito, por todo ese infierno que vivió mientras que yo era feliz sin el… Mama… Mi madre, me conto todo desde el principio, me conto sobre la media hermana de papa, ella no lo sabía cuándo se casó con él, o cuando yo nací, ella lo supo una semana después de la llegada de Tetsuya, Ao, mi tía Ao le conto una pequeña parte, “¿Eh? ¿Enserio no conocías a Misaki? Bueno veras, ella era un chica muy hermosa, era la hija no reconocida de mi padre, pero eso no lo sabíamos mi hermano y yo, no hasta hace unos años, bueno, resulta que cuando él lo supo se alejó de ella y se casó contigo…” Fue lo único que le dijo, pues justo en ese momento llego mi padre y se enojó con ella por decirle aquello a madre, desde ese momento madre, cuando yo no estaba junto a Tetsuya, ella le decía cosas crueles, “Eres inútil” “ni siquiera puedes hablar correctamente” “solo eres un estorbo” Fue ahí que me di cuenta del porque Tetsuya me había dicho aquello y del porque en varias ocasiones al llegar a casa el miraba el cielo triste…

 

_-“Her-hermano, al-algún día, al-gun día me-me gus-taria poder volar_

 

_-¿Volar? ¿Para qué?_

 

_Soltó una pequeña risilla infantil – Pa-para alcanzar la-las nubes, ¿T-te imaginas? D-de seguro, d-de seguro allá arri-arriba no existe el do-dolor…”_

 

Si, ahora tienen sentido sus palabras, ahora tiene sentido ese tono de voz, ahora tiene sentido la tristeza en sus ojos, ¿porque, Tetsuya? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que madre te decía? ¿Por qué elegiste sufrir en silencio?

 

-Pero lo divertido comenzó cuando… - dijo madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella sonreía, es que acaso no se estaba escuchando, todo lo que me decía no era más que una atrocidad, esa mujer, que era mi madre, me daba asco, no quería escucharlo pero fue ahí que todas las piezas encajaron, el día del cumpleaños de Tetsuya, ese día, mama recibió una llamada de Ao, ella había dicho que no pensaba ocultárselo más tiempo, que no podía creer lo que su hermano le ocultaba a madre y entonces lo dijo “…Elena… mi hermano y Misaki fueron novios antes de que él se casara contigo, ellos se amaban, ella lo amaba con todo su ser y él la amaba más que nada en el mundo, pero, pero cuando la presento a nuestros padres, mama lloro al verla y mi padre nos dijo que ella era nuestra hermana, que él había tenido una aventura con la mama de Misaki y que Misaki era su hija, ese día Haru, mi hermano la saco de la casa y la boto diciéndole que la odiaba y que aquello nunca debió ser, él fue cruel, Misaki lloro y mi hermano también, el nunca antes había llorado, pero ese día lo hizo, el tiempo paso y él te conoció, se casó contigo solo para olvidarse de Misaki, pero hace nueve años se volvieron a encontrar, ella estaba igual de hermosa, y él la había visto junto a otro chico, yo estaba con el cuándo sucedió, el golpeo al chico que estaba con ella y se la llevo, por favor perdóname Elena, perdóname, yo lo sabía, sabía que mi hermano y Misaki eran amantes, pero eh de decir, que ella, Misaki no sabía nada, ella no sabía que Haru estaba casado contigo, ella no sabía que tenían un hijo, ella salió embarazada un año después de aquello, y cuando se enteró de que Haru tenía una esposa, un hijo, una familia, ella se lo recrimino y él le grito que ella solo era su amante, que solo era para divertirse con ella justo como mi padre lo había hecho con su madre y que ese bebe al que ella había dado a luz, no era más que un bastardo como lo era ella, Haru le dijo aquello cruelmente porque estaba enojado y se fue, pero cuando se arrepintió, cuando iba a pedirle perdón, cuando iba a decirle que todo era mentira, que él se iba a divorciar de ti por ella, que su pequeño tendría su apellido y que el seria su padre, que él la seguía amando como la primera vez que la vio, que incluso la amaba aun mas, cuando el llego al departamento de Misaki, era demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba en la tina del baño, con sus dos muñecas cortadas, fría, vacía, sin vida… ella se había suicidado, ella estaba muerta… él estaba desecho, pero… cuando escucho el pequeño sollozo de un bebe, reacciono, reacciono y fue ahí que lo vio por primera vez, estaba en la cama, envuelto con una cobijita celeste, moviendo sus manitas, buscando el calor perdido de su madre, yo lo vi, él era idéntico a ella, ese bebe, era la copia idéntica de Misaki, piel blanca como la nieve, las motitas de su cabellos eran celestes y sus ojitos también, eran preciosos tenia las pestañas largas y los labios rosaditos, era un bebe muy hermoso, justo como lo era Misaki, seguramente era igual de frágil que ella…” Se lo dijo Ao, y ella lo tomo para mal, pobre mujer, pobre Tetsuya, ellos eran inocentes, porque se empeñan en hacerle daño a alguien que no tiene culpa alguna, mi madre, mi madre estaba mal, seguramente estaba dolida profundamente, seguro se sentía usada, usada como un remplazo, por una parte la entendía pero por la otra me daba lastima - ¿Sabes porque tu padre recogió a es mocoso? ¿Sabes por qué se lo folla cada noche en contra de su voluntad mientras susurra el nombre de otra persona? – dijo cruel.

 

-¡Madre! – grite enojado por sus palabras, ella, como siempre, solo se rio.

 

-Es porque él piensa que ese bastardo es ella, piensa que ese mocoso es su “eterno amor” Misaki, me da lástima, me da lástima porque es un completo idiota, ella ya está muerta y ese mocoso no es más que un completo inútil que solo le sirve para satisfacerse… – No dije nada, no planeaba hacerlo, solo, solo quería dormir, dormir y que todo aquello se acabara, sin decir nada me fui a mi cuarto y me quede dormido, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

 

_-“Her-hermano, al-algún día, al-gun día me-me gus-taria poder volar_

 

_-¿Volar? ¿Para qué?_

 

_Soltó una pequeña risilla infantil – Pa-para alcanzar la-las nubes, ¿T-te imaginas? D-de seguro, d-de seguro allá arri-arriba no existe el do-dolor… - dijo con su mirada triste, viendo fijamente el cielo._

 

_-¿Por qué dices eso Tetsuya? – le pregunte preocupado por sus palabras._

 

_Él no me contesto, solo me sonrió, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, entonces negó suavemente con su cabecita, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, apretando fuertemente mi mano – Her-hermano, por fa-favor, nunca suel-eltes mi mano.”_

 

Yo, a partir de ese día, intente hacer algo por él, discutí con madre, le dije que aquello no era correcto, que eso estaba mal, pero ella no me hacía caso, no importa cuántas veces intentara hacerla entrar en razón, ella siempre decía una y otra ve “Se lo merece, todo esto es su culpa… incluso el hecho… incluso el hecho de que su madre este muerta…” siempre lo decía riéndose como si sus palabras fueran mofa, incluso una vez cuando ya me arte de ella, se lo recrimine a padre, pero el solo me ignoraba, yo le grita y el me ignoraba, entonces lo amenace, lo amenace por primera vez en mi vida amenace a mi padre…

 

\- ¡Si no lo dejas libre, llamare a la policía!! – grite ya harto de que no me hiciera caso, y aquello había resultado, alzo su rostro, y me vio serio, para luego reír como mama lo hacía.

 

-Escúchame mocoso, tu llamas a la policía, y yo mismo lo mato con mis propias manos, y aquello no va hacer más que tu propia culpa – rio, viéndome con superior – Dime ¿Podrías vivir con ese cargo de conciencia en tu débil mente? – Maldita sea, él era maldito bastardo, él era un monstruo, mi padre había muerto hace mucho y yo recién ahora me daba cuenta de aquello, soy un idiota, un idiota débil, inútil, que no ha hecho más que ignorarlo todo. A partir de ese día, fue que decidí ignorarlo todo, ignorar a madre cuando insultaba a Tetsuya en mi delante, ignorar a padre cada vez que iba hacia abaja, hacia Tetsuya, ignorar los débiles sollozos que se lograban escuchar en la cocina, ignorar todo lo que sabía, ignorar como un cobarde que tiene miedo de enfrentarse a aquellas crueles personas, era un cobarde, y hubiese seguido siéndolo, hubiese seguido ignorando, pero… intente ser fuerte... 

 

_Cuando intestaste volar… yo intente perseguirte… y fue allí que desperté de la ilusión que me provocaba la ignorancia, fue ahí que intente volver junto a ti… aunque te deje atrás… no pretendía abandonarte…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vaya, finalmente había llegado a aquella casa, Jajaja, seguía igual, incluso aquel árbol de la entrada, aquel árbol donde solíamos ver a los pajaritos reposar en su ramas, volando a su alrededor, incluso aquel árbol seguía igual, solté una risita irónica, viendo el lazo negro en la entrada de la casa, vaya jamás pensé regresar tan rápido a casa, jamás pensé que tendría el valor de ir allí nuevamente.

 

-¡Hijo! – grito madre al verme – Por fin vienes, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado – dijo entre lágrimas – Fue terrible, no sabes cuánto me duele el no poder volver a verlo – me abrazo, seguía llorando, pero aquellas lagrimas eran falsas, lo sé, porque la había visto llorar de verdad más de una vez y aquellas lagrimas no eran reales.

 

-Sí, supongo que lo extrañaremos ¿No es así? Después de todo… él era una persona muy querida…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pensé que vivir ignorándolo todo era lo mejor para mí, para ti, pero, tu, una vez más, abriste mis ojos. Esa noche padre había venido tomado y había ido directamente allí, yo estaba preocupado, pero aun así no hice nada, pero de la nada escuche pequeños pasos que venían a mi habitación, levante mi rostro y prendí la luz de mi lámpara al escuchar la puerta ser abierta, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Tetsuya parado frente a mi tan solo con una bata blanca, sosteniéndose firmemente del marco de la puerta para no caerse, el me vio, me vio y sus ojitos comenzaron a desprender lagrimas – Her-hermano… - susurro entre sollozos - ¡Hermano! -  corrí, corrí para abrazarlo.

 

-Tetsuya, Tetsuya, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí junto a ti – ambos caímos de rodillas al piso, yo tome su pequeño rostro entre mis manos, el seguía siendo hermoso, seguía siendo pequeño, seguía siendo frágil, ahora era más delgado, sus cabellos eran largo, tan largo que llegaban hasta su cintura, quizás más.

 

-T-te extrañe mu-mucho – dijo, entonces lo vi, sus ojos, sus ojos aun seguían conservando aquella inocencia, aquel toque infantil, él era mi hermanito, no podía simplemente ignorar todo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que…

 

-¡Maldito bastardo! – Grito padre entrando al cuarto - ¿Cómo te a través a salir de allí? – se acercó, pero yo me puse delante de Tetsuya.   

 

-No permitiré que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima – dije con coraje, protegiendo a mi hermanito de ese asqueroso hombre.

 

Él se rio – Tú no eres nadie, mocoso – se acercó rápidamente, intente esquivarlo pero un fuerte golpe me dejo inmóvil en el suelo.

 

-¡Her-hermano! –grito Tetsuya viendo con pánico en sus ojos, intente moverme pero era inútil, sentí una gota de sangre resbalar en mi rostro, fue un gran golpe, y yo soy un gran inútil, vi como ese hombre tomaba a Tetsuya de sus cabellos y lo jalaba había la salida - ¡N-no, por fa-favor… pa-para! – gritaba una y otra vez, siendo ignorado.

 

-¡Cállate! ¡Te daré un castigo por tu comportamiento, de esta no te escapas mocoso! – yo quede inconsciente, lo último que vi fue a Tetsuya veme mientras lloraba, lo último que escuche fue “Hermano”… Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama, mama había curado la herida en mi frente, estaba un poco débil, pero había tomado una decisión, por mí, por Tetsuya, porque él me abrió los ojos… ignorarlo no era lo correcto, tenía que hacer algo…

 

Durante todo ese tiempo estudie duro, busque un trabajo de medio tiempo y ahorre todo lo que podía, cuando cumplí los 18 años, la mayoría de edad, ya era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y así lo hice, me fui de la casa, madre lloro, a padre ni siquiera le importo, sé que si él hubiera dicho que me quedara, hubiera sacado a Tetsuya de una manera directa, de una manera que me afectaría de por vida, porque sé que si me hubiese quedado un momento más en esa casa, hubiera matado a esos dos monstruos con mis propias manos, sé que hubiera terminado en la cárcel, sé que Tetsuya estaría solo en este mundo si yo no estaba para él, si yo estaba encerrado en una celda por homicidio con tantas pruebas en mi contra, si, lo dejaba, dejaba a Tetsuya atrás, lo abandonaba, pero solo lo haría por un pequeño tiempo…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vi el ataúd, estaba con sus ojos cerrados, rodeado de flores blancas a su alrededor, como si fuese un santo, ¿ver aquello me ponía triste?

 

-¿Y cómo murió? – le pregunte a mi madre mientras veía aquel cuerpo sin vida.

 

-…Lo-lo encontró un policía en el parque, al parecer fue un robo, la persona que lo asalto primero lo golpeo, luego le corto el cuello, llevándose el dinero de su billetera…

 

-¿Saben quién lo hizo? – Apreté mis puños - ¿Tiene alguna evidencia?

 

-… desgraciadamente no, tal parece que aquella persona traía puestos guantes, no encontraron ni una solo huella o indicio del culpable…

 

-…Ya veo… - susurre, lo sabía, yo sabía quién era el culpable de su muerte…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Y entonces me detuve, extendiendo mi mano para que tú la sujetaras, tú la tomaste y me sonreíste, me sonreíste, porque sabias que luego de tanto tiempo… finalmente éramos libres…_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Creo, que esto es un adiós – dije viendo la tumba delante de mí, “Descanse en paz” decía allí – Solo espero que enserio puedas hacerlo… Padre…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Y volamos lejos… tratando de alcanzar el cielo… nuestra anhelada… nuestra dulce libertad…”_

 

La casa ahora se sentía muy liviana, suspire, madre estaba en su habitación llorando, suspire, aliviado, sin aquel gran peso encima, sin aquellas cadenas invisibles, sin temor, por fin vería a mi hermanito, por fin lo libraría de esta cruel casa, con una sonrisa de tonto me dirigí al estudio que era de padre, levante la alfombra, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, me acerque a la pequeña puerta del final, saque los seguros y la abrí, finalmente la abrí…

 

Estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, jugando con un osito de felpa mientras tarareaba una canción, como un niño pequeño, se encontraba vestido solo con una bata blanca, dejaba ver varias heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, en su blanca piel, su cabello seguía largo como la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy delgado, pero sus ojos, aquellos pedazos de cielo, seguían teniendo inocencia, ternura, ilusión y anhelo.

 

-Her-hermano… - susurro al verme, parándose de golpe, abrazando aquel osito de felpa que lo hacía ver como un pequeño niño, entonces aquellos pedacitos de cielo de repente parecieron un día lluvioso, pero con pequeño rayito de luz en ellos – Her-hermano – dijo corriendo a abrazarme, lo cargue entre mis brazos, tomándolo fuertemente, no quería soltarlo, nunca, nunca iba a soltarlo de nuevo.   

 

-Estoy de vuelta, Tetsuya, estoy aquí y ya nadie te hará daño, ya nadie me apartara de tu lado – Lo baje despacito, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a repartir pequeños besos en este, como solía hacerlo de pequeños, el no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer, luego tome su mano, su pequeña mano, aquella mano seguía siendo cálida, seguía siendo agradable, no pude resistirme a tomarla fuertemente, a envolverla por completo, me pare recto y le sonreí como nunca antes – Nadie me apartara de tu lado…porque sujetare fuertemente esta preciosa mano tuya… - el sonrió, aun llorando y ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, hacia la libertad…

 

“Tetsuya es solo mío, y así debió ser desde un principio, siempre, siempre lo ame, ame a mi pequeño hermanito, y por el soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matar… ¿No es así?... padre…”

 

-¡Ah!, Tetsuya, casi lo olvido, por favor, a partir de ahora llámame por mi nombre, ¿De acuerdo? – dije sonriéndole dulcemente, cargándolo como un niño pequeño y mimado, después de todo era mi pequeño mimado, y así lo seria para siempre.

 

Él me sonrió, con un pequeño y adorable puchero en su rostro – S-Si – contesto infantilmente mientras me veía a los ojos –…Kouki…

 

 

Continuara…

 

**Author's Note:**

> La wea :v


End file.
